Evading Vicodin
by ada4eva
Summary: I was standing right in front of him, and the gap was closing as he neared me. As if he was scrutinizing my every detail, I could see something in his eyes a faint shimmer. He looked at me with those sad serious eyes; those blue eyes invaded me, made me t
1. Chapter 1

"And I asked him if he did…" and chase interrupted my story with a quizzically stunned expression and said:

"And I asked him if he did…" and chase interrupted my story with a quizzically stunned expression and said:

"You asked him if he liked you?" he said in an astonished tone.

"Well yes, I wanted to know." I said calmly trying to lower his level of curiosity.

But his eyes remained wide and in anticipation to hear the remainder of the story.

"Yes and?" he was urging me to continue the story, and I wanted to but I was afraid he'd judge me. I was good friends with chase, but he was such a blabbermouth I was afraid he'd tell others.

"Well, he simply said no." I said and cleared my throat with dismay. He looked at me with even more shock than before, his mouth wide open with astonishment.

"I can't believe it, he actually said no?! Well and to think we considered him to be egotistical, he's insane!" Said chase, then after a long pause he turned around to see my aggravated expression.

"The results aren't showing any sign of the virus he diagnosed him with!" I said in an angry tone.

"He's not always right, you know?" and it was then when I didn't realize what exactly in House he was referring to; the diagnosis, or what he said to me.

"He is always right; if he isn't at the beginning then he is at the end. Don't act naïve chase." I said with a firm voice.

I hesitated then asked:

"But to what were you referring when you said that?" I asked with an eager yet sorrowful expression on my face.

"I meant, he isn't always right…House has to keep up appearances." And I quickly understood what he was referring to, House's "no".

I looked away with shy eyes. What if he was right? What if House would actually still admit he likes me? Especially after the kiss.

"Good morning people" said house and he gestured for us to sit down. "Anything new on excessively bleeding guy?"

Chase shook his head and handed him the paper with the test results.

"Your diagnosis doesn't match; he doesn't have Ebola in his blood." Said foreman in a confident tone.

"Or does he?" said House in a mysterious tone and then he continued "test his blood for leukemia." His voice was serious again.

"Leukemia?" I questioned in a low voice. My eyebrows began to furrow and I felt my face contort into confusion.

"I love it when you guys repeat everything I say in question form. Don't wear your little brain out," said House and then continued "it's a secret us doctors know, not that you two are." He said pointing at a giggling Chase who abruptly stopped, and a serious looking Foreman.

I was then filled with determination to remember something that relates Ebola to Leukemia, AH, finally I remembered.

I remained sitting and looked up at House, who had a challenging smirk on his face.

"Leukemia masks Ebola in blood tests, he still might have Ebola, and the tests simply don't show it." House stood still with surprise; he didn't expect me to solve his puzzle.

He smiled at me as he nodded with respect.

"So we should all have a cup of tea to celebrate this…this revelation" he gestured to the door and the smile is wiped off his face. "Go do the tests!"

We all left the meeting room to do the Leukemia test. Chase stared at me in shock when we closed the door behind us.

"We showed him!" he said in a cheery tone.

"You keep thinking that blondie" I laughed as I kept moving through the corridors.

Foreman simply rolled his eyes as we both moved past him to reach the patient.

"So we are dealing with leukemia, an uncertain theory about Ebola, and a bleeding to death patient." I said in a stressed voice.

"I love you're optimism." Said House as he entered the test room. He limped his way to come by the microscope I was just looking through.

He suddenly got too near, and I felt his breath on my cheek as he asked me about the test results. He smelt so good, he smelt of expensive aftershave and a hint of this sweet odor I couldn't quite recognize.

I then breathed with unease and gulped; I was getting all tense and was afraid people were starting to notice.

"And so the virus might be" he then continued his sentence but I didn't hear, I was too consumed by tension.

"What do you think?" he asked eventually and I was completely lost, what the hell was he saying?

"Um…"I wanted to laugh but that would've been too inappropriate. He left my side and started limping out the door.

"How very verbose." I felt my cheeks burning up as I smiled at Chase and Foreman coyly. He had left and Chase had this gleam in his eye, he was ready to ask me an embarrassing question.

"I don't get how you like him! He's intolerable."

And I knew it; this is exactly the question I imagined him asking in my mind.

Foreman raised his eyebrows as he felt he had uncovered the darkest secret I had.

"You like like House?" he asked with suspicion in his voice.

I gave him a "what a childish question?!" look.

I shook my head with disbelief; what silly questions.

"Well does he awaken butterflies in your stomach?" asked foreman in a teasing tone.

"Very funny, you're humor really tops everyone else's, Chase you're an idiot." And I turned around to face the microscope; something was different with the blood sample, as if a new organism had just been created in there.

"What's that?!" I mumbled in silent surprise." The cells are mutating, this isn't Ebola."

Foreman and Chase quickly came closer and started looking at the sample. They both had shocked expressions and we all finally got up and left the room, for the only person who can crack this one was the master himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"The cells mutated

"The cells mutated?" he asked in a patronizing tone.

"Yes, and I'm quite sure now that this isn't Ebola." I answered in an equally confident voice.

"Well, then it isn't." he said and we all froze, he was agreeing with us?

"You don't think its Ebola?" asked chase out of the blue.

"Of course I still think its Ebola!" said House. "Now go back and test for Ebola again, the leukemia doesn't mask it for long."

I shook my head and looked at him with a quizzical expression, I didn't know why I did that, but I needed answers from him. I wanted to know where we stood.

Chase and Foreman left the meeting room and I remained there with House; he was writing the symptoms on his white board. The letters seemed to sway as he wrote them, everything swayed when I was around him.

"maybe you didn't hear me," he said without even turning to look at me." still Ebola, test, leukemia, no mask."

I didn't move, I didn't even think about what he had just said, I needed to know.

"Um, what are we?" I asked eventually looked straight at him.

His eyebrows furrowed and his eyes seemed to emit confusion, as if he didn't even know what I was talking about.

"Homo-sapiens." Evasion! I thought. His face lightened up as he felt the impact of his joke on the serious atmosphere in the room.

"House lets get serious, where do we stand?" I said. "Don't you dare say on the ground, or anything that is close in meaning to that!"

He smirked at my knowing him too well.

He came closer to me, and I could feel the tension begin to rise. Does he have to use _that_ aftershave! Damn it!

"I think I give you butterflies." He said in a childish tone, he then bit his lip and looked at me with a smug grin on his face.

"I think I do the same to you." I said turning around to try and cover up the entangled emotions I have inside. I came closer to him and my lips neared his, to play with his emotions, see if he gets tense. And he did! He suddenly seemed to be in a state of oblivion and was mesmerized by what was happening.

I then stepped away to look at his weakness from afar. He stared at me with ecstatic confusion in his eyes.

"Are you trying to prove something?" he asked sarcastically.

"It's time House, stalling is not an option." I said and felt the sad confidence in my voice. He needed to admit the feelings he had, I felt I already did, if my tongue didn't speak it then my body must have implied it.

Next day was Valentine's Day, and I was waiting for him to admit a shred of anything to me. I would settle for anything, I thought.

"Hey" exclaimed chase in a hurry as he caught up with me in the driveway. He had that smile on his face, that coy smile of devilishness.

"What?" I asked in happy confusion. His scarf was grass green and his curiosity matched its color, I felt obligated to tell him things.

"It's valentine's day." He said in sweet vitalizing energy.

I smiled at him in accordance to his ingenious claim. I knew it was Valentine's Day, I knew it was the sacred day of love; the day when Aphrodite spilled her content onto our beloved earth.

"Would you go out with me?" he asked in a calm tone, he seemed to be confident I'd say yes. He was quizzically eyeing me, and I felt embarrassed for a moment, he knew I didn't like him. Plus I was waiting for another offer, from another person.

" chase you know I don't like you that way, sorry" he nodded in excitement as if he knew I'd end up with him, as if he knew House wouldn't move a muscle for me.

We were inside the hospital and on our way to the diagnosis team meeting room. I spotted House on a chair inside the meeting room twirling his cane, my heart skipped a beat.

"Good morning Mr. perfect hair and cute as a button person." He said smiling gallantly at me. He was being cynical of course.

"Our patient with Ebola is dieing." He said in a weirdly confident tone. "Go check your Ebola test, the other valentiner got there before you." He was referring to foreman, who I knew would have plans with his nurse girlfriend.

I stood there waiting for him to send only chase, but he pointed to the door and looked at both of us in an obvious manner. I frowned slightly and my eyebrows made a weird arch as I stared at him in plea.

He gave me an uneven expression which I couldn't read and shooed me and chase away with a gentle hand gesture. There was one thing I was sure of; he knew it was Valentine's Day…relief.

We moved fast to the tests room, Foreman stood inside with a test tube in his rubber white gloves. I looked up to see chase opening the door for me with utter kindness and politeness, what was he doing? Why was he acting that way? I went inside rolling my eyes at his unusual actions.

"Stop being so weird" I said unpleased with the unconventionality of his attitude.

"What is he doing?" asked foreman as he searched the test tube filled with blood for impurities.

"He asked me out." My voice seemed uneven as I thought of House and his ignorance to us and what we could be. And suddenly I heard the door creak with pleasure as he entered followed by the sound of his clicking cane.

"Who asked you out?" asked House in a possessive manner. His eyes drooped slightly but he lifted his eyebrow in dismay.

"No one." I said in a low voice. This was a pivotal fact, there were things that could occur, either House would feel possessive and actually ask me out to claim his territory, or he would just act indifferent and overlook the whole entity of me on Aphrodite's rain day.

His eyes suddenly contorted into a glare and I looked at him equally displeased, why was he doing this?

"So the word "he" in your dictionary means "no one"." He stated in a firm voice.

"Or I just don't want to share." Everything just paused; I could see everyone's stunned expression. "I" House's girl was avoiding his question and telling him I'd rather not answer, which was unusual and peculiar.

"Or the person who did ask you is a total wreck and an emotionally imbalanced loser." He said with mocking pity. I rolled my eyes and turned around to face the wall behind me, I could sense the tension escalate slowly and Foreman made a quick excuse and ran out. I could almost touch the disappointment in Chase's silence.

"I have to answer this." And Chase rushed outside with a mute cell phone in his grip. I was alone with him, I needed him to say something or I'd erupt into tiny smithereens.

"I'm going out with Chase." I said finally as I turned around to see House's astonished light blue eyes staring at my closed heart. I felt like I needed to push him, to give him something to fight for.


	3. Chapter 3

"The blonde bimbo

"The blonde bimbo?" scoffed House in indifference." He checks his hair every five seconds!"

"Well I'm open for other suggestions." I said waiting for his earnest reply.

"Let me think…hmm… Bob the Janitor!" he said in a "eureka" tone. He was joking, and I didn't think it was funny for the first time. He had to joke around; he had to smother me with arrogance and bloody evasion.

"What do you think Valentine's Day is all about?" I asked like a child, wanting to know what he knows.

"It's hallmark made" he said in an omniscient tone." For suckers." And what he said seemed to define him; I knew House wouldn't believe in Valentine's Day.

"Well either way, it's the perfect timing." I hoped I was obvious enough for him to understand.

He smirked at me and I simply sank into his blueness. He made me smile with ease but he had to claim me, he had to say I'm his.

"Well enjoy you're date with blondie." He said as he turned around and his cane twirled in a smooth manner. He seemed malicious as he smiled and left my side like he still had something up his sleeve, like he was onto me.

I sighed in disappointment; life was hard with House and his idiotic denial. Why'd he have to act indifferent when he clearly is interested in who I go out with? Why'd he have to be so pompous to someone who admired him? Someone admiring House on a personal level was sort of rare.

"I'll go out with you." I said as Chase reentered the room to see me in a state of colossal dismay.

" don't be too enthusiastic" he said trying to cheer me up with amateur sarcasm." He didn't care did he?"

He knew me too well.

I nodded and he came closer to me and gave me a warm friendly hug. I could feel his sympathy flow through my body.

He then retracted himself away and looked straight at me, his eyes shimmered slowly and I gave him a thankful smile.

"Thanks, I think I needed that." He nodded and left the room slowly.

I saw House outside speaking to Wilson, House was wearing this blank expression of shock. Wilson seemed to be very interested in the conversation they were having, his eyes seemed fixed on House's face; waiting for an expression, anything.

I went outside and left the test room to wallow in my melodramatic life. I loitered at the reception desk outside and frequently searched for House who was always near by, talking to Wilson while drinking coffee out of a sinister red mug.

He was in his red shirt as well, that one that read "when life gets you down…well I don't care", very House-ish.

I left the reception desk with a file under my arm heading towards the laptop in the meeting room. House stopped me by lifting his cane to the height of my waist and brought me to a sudden halt.

"Is blondie a good kisser?" he asked while winking at me. What was he up to?

Wilson shrugged at House's absurd question. I saw House's anticipation for the answer, I felt like I could slap him just then.

"I wouldn't know" I said nearing him and getting very close to him so no one would hear the next thing I say. "But I'm pretty sure he's a much better kisser than you are." That made House silently jolt in surprise. Wilson didn't hear, but figured it was something harsh.

"It's ok; I've met dying patients who kiss better than you." He smiled like a flight attendant, as if what he said was joyful and cheery no matter what the words were. His eyelashes fluttered in mockery. Although he said this in a low voice, Wilson had heard and was trying to bite his lips, to hiding an imminent smile.

I rolled my eyes and kept moving; he punctured my already dying heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I left his side and walked awkwardly fast to the meeting room; to seek refuge behind the laptop

I left his side and walked awkwardly fast to the meeting room; to seek refuge behind the laptop.

"Coffee." I heard House demand as he came in with Chase and Foreman behind him.

I got up to make his poison, as I spotted him pop a pill of Vicodin in his mouth. That was the drug everyone knew he was addicted to; but he would never admit it.

I handed him his coffee and sat beside Chase, House eyed me from afar.

"So how is everyone enjoying Valentine's Day?" asked House and we all got sudden jolts of shock. "Did you really think I'd ever ask that? How's the patient?" he got serious again. We discussed the patient for a while and then each went to do their tasks, mine required me to stay in the meeting room with guess who? House.

He sat in his office which was open to the meeting room. I looked at him after a half an hour of silence; he played with his game boy with great fixation.

"Stop checking up on me, I won't die." He said suddenly and his voice echoed in the emptiness.

"I'm just checking that you don't drown in your oversized ego." I said trying to get his attention.

He looked my way for an instant, I looked back and we gave each other a "whatever" look.

"I'm assigning the stuck up patient case to you." He said smirking from a distance as his game made beeping sounds.

"No, you can't. That would require me staying here all night researching and looking through files and such." I said in an agitated tone.

"Exactly the point." He said seeming like an arrogant smart ass. "That's called being a doctor."

"No, it's called having an ass for a boss." I could hear him smirk in there. I looked and indeed, he was wearing that smug grin above his unshaven chin.

He was keeping me busy for tonight, having me do his work. That case has to be examined by him first and he was assigning me his own work. His blue eyes which I could spot from afar were still fixed on the glowing game boy.

"Are you all giddy about the date tonight?" he said still playing his game. My head swiveled to his direction and I saw him in his red mocking shirt; his graying hair slightly ruffled and contrasting the flamboyance of his blue fixated eyes. The game still beeping.

"Yeah he's like totally hot, and the whole night is just gonna be fab." I said in a teenage girl's voice to play along. I fidgeted in my seat as he raised his eyebrow with eyes still fixed on the game boy.

My clothes today matched my mellow yet anticipated mood; I had dark blue skirt on and a light blue button up short sleeve shirt, the lab coat I had on was too white.

I picked up my lap top and went over to House's office, I wanted to be closer to him, and I missed his scent.

He looked up from his game and gave me a confused look. His blue eyes squinted below his pressuring eyebrows; his lips gave me a slightly quizzical smirk.

"Come to molest me?" He asked in a sarcastic tone, his mouth wide open in fake fear.

"No, that I intend to do later on in the night"

I shook my head while smiling; he was too funny for his own good. I looked up at him and then continued typing in peace, with him right beside me.

"So tell me more about blondie." He said in grotesque anticipation, he didn't even look up from his game. "Is he…._the one_?" his tone was exaggerative and fake.

His blue eyes wide with curiosity, though he still never looked up.

"Yes we're deeply in love and tonight is just the beginning." I gave him an exaggerative entranced expression, and then I rolled my eyes in denial. Why doesn't he just ask me out? I thought, because he was House.

"I'm going to get my lunch." I said and got up from the seat in front of his desk. He looked up in great glee.

"So you're buying me lunch?" he asked like a child in anticipation for food.

"Does "my" mean "your" in your dictionary?" I said shaking my head. His eyes widened with eagerness, I always knew House would let Wilson buy him his lunch, today it was my turn.

"Fine, let's get going." I gestured for him to get up. He did so and let go of his mesmerizing gadget.

A/N:

**DEAR reader peoples! please review! so i'd know whether to post the next chapter or not... please and thank u**


	5. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

Dear readers,

This is not my fanfic I was just publishing it for a friend because she didn't have an account. Now she got an account and the story is published there under the same name. Here is the link to her profile where you can find the story.

Thank you.

www. fanfiction .net /u/1635419/

just remove the spaces


End file.
